What happens at Minfolia stays there for now
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice,Rosalie,and Bella Brandon are attending a school for magic beings.While there they meet Jasper, Emmett,and Edward. They become fast friends. Things change for all of them some for the good.But what will change when a group turnes them to the worst.


Apov

My name is Alice Brandon. I'm 4'11 I have two sisters, Bella and Rosalie. Each of us are a different magic creature. I'm a pixie, Bella's a mermaid ,and Rosalie's a fairy.

You may think a fairy and a pixie are the same thing they totally aren't. Pixies get something called a enchantix where their transformation changes and they get more powers. Fairies don't have an enchantix their powers do get stronger, but they don't get any more powers, and their transformations stay exactly the same. I haven't gotten my enchantix yet, I'm not strong enough to get it. But I will be.

Today is the first day of Minfolia mystical school for magic beings.

I walked down stairs.

Rosalie just finished making herself a Toaster Strudel.

"Alice transformation." I whispered

I transformed into my outfit and my wings appeared on my back.

I flew in and grabbed Rosalie's strudel.

"Hey, not fair." she yelled

I took a bite.

"Were a pixie , a fairy and a mermaid nothings fair." I said

I threw another strudel back in the toaster and waited for it to pop out.

When it did I caught it and threw it at Rose.

"There happy." I said

"Where's the hair dryer, I'll never finish drying and get my legs back in time with out it. " Bella whined

"In the drawer." Rosalie yelled

"Thanks."

****

When we were all dressed and ready we headed out.

I got in my yellow Porsche and drove off, Rosalie in her red M3 BMW, followed by Bella in her matching blue M3.

When we arrived we all parked next to each other and go out simultaneously.

"Nice rides." A guy said nearing my Porsche.

"Touch it and I'll kill you." I threatened

"Ya like you can do anything to me." he said

"Name." I said

"Todd." he said

"Well Todd you just got yourself hurt." Bella said

"Alice transformation." I muttered

I changed into my outfit as my wings appeared.

I made a ball of fire appear in my hands.

"Um- I- I'm sorry." Todd said

I changed back.

I walked away, hips swaying.

I heard a wolf whistle.

"Perv." I yelled

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." He said

"No it was my fault, I need to stop hanging out with my clutzy sister." I said standing up.

"Alice Brandon." I said holding out my hand.

He brought it to his lips.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

We just stared at each other for a while until.

"Alice where are you."

"Jasper where are you."

"Over here." we said at the same time.

"There you are, we have to go locate some weird hall." a guy with curly brown hair said coming over to us.

"Finally we have to go to the girls hall of Nonian hall." Rosalie said moving the map from her head.

" Hey that's the hall were in." Jasper said

"Who's this." Rose asked

"Oh yeah, this is Jasper Whitlock and…" I said

"Emmett McCarthy."

"And this is my sister Rosalie. Where's Bella ?" I asked

"She's at the pool." Rose answered

"She must really like her tail." I said

Jasper and Emmett looked confused.

"Oh my sister's a mermaid." I said

"Cool, I'm a fairy and Jasper's a pixie." Emmett muttered

"I'm sorry I thought you said Jasper a pixie." I said

"He did." Jasper blushed

"Don't be embarrassed I've never met a guy pixie before, I think it's cool. I'm a pixie too" I said

"Yah, and I'm a fairy. I think it's pretty cool you're a fairy." Rosalie said

"Where's Edward." Jasper asked

"At the pool."

"Stupid merman." Emmett muttered

"He's a merman." Rosalie laughed

"So you laugh at Edward but not me." Emmett said

"Well of course not, your cute." Rosalie said taking out her keys.

"Which one's your car." Emmett asked

Rosalie pressed the button on her keys, and the lights flashed on her BMW.

"Wow."

"And which is yours." Jasper said

I walked up to my Porsche.

"We have to go get Bella." I said

"We have to go get Edward." Jasper said grabbing my hand.

I felt something pierce through my body.

"Wait." I said

Then Jasper and I floated in to the air.

When we landed I was in a pixie outfit but not my normal one.

I looked on my back.

"These are not my wings." I yelled

"What the hell is going on." Emmett yelled

"Well I think Alice and I just got our enchantix." Jasper said


End file.
